my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Armored Titan
As you can see, the Armored Titan is one that specializes in hardening abilities. One slam from that body should be able to destroy both Walls and gates A Marleyan analysis of Reiner's Armored Titan Stats Height: 15m Abitlties: Hardening, Great streagth Current Holder: Reiner Braun Alliegence: Equestria Overview The Armored Titan is one of the nine Titans that was brought into the world after the death of Ymir Fritz It is currently In the possession of Reiner Braun History Before Equestria Fall of Shinganshina arc The Armored Titan first appears in the year 845, shortly after the Colossal Titan first breaches Wall Maria, participating in the attack on Shiganshina District. During the chaos of the initial breach, it enters the city and makes its way across the streets to the interior gate. Once there, it charges towards the gate and smashes through it, allowing Titans to invade Wall Maria. Clash of the Titans Arc When Reiner, in a moment of exhaustion and desperation, reveals himself to be the Armored Titan and exposes Bertholdt as the Colossal Titan, the two transform into their Titan forms and battle against the Scout Regiment. Reiner's Armored Titan captures Eren Jaeger, descending from Wall Rose with the recruit in his grip until Eren transforms into his own Titan, ready to battle.3 The Armored Titan initially overpowers Eren's Titan until it makes use of a technique that was taught to him by Annie Leonhart while they were cadets. This allows him close enough to grapple with the Armored Titan and break off his right arm. Eren retreats to the Wall to avoid capture, but the Armored Titan charges after it. Hange Zoë realizes that the Armored Titan cannot be completely armored if it is able to move that quickly and must have weak points like in the joints of a suit of armor. While the two Titans grapple, Mikasa Ackermann cuts through the back of the Armored Titan's knee, weakening its ability to fight. Eren's hold begins to break through the Armored Titan's plating, threatening to tear off its head. With defeat imminent, the Armored Titan roars, signaling Bertholdt's Colossal Titan, which falls on the two Titans.1 This allows Reiner the opportunity to bite Eren out of his Titan and escape while the Scout Regiment is unable to stop them. Reiner and Bertholdt take a break in a Forest of Giant Trees, but when the Scouts pursue them sooner than expected they flee using their omni-directional mobility gear because Reiner says his Armored Titan is too slow. He refrains from using it until they get to the edge of the forest, and then he transforms. Bertholdt, carrying a captured Eren, and Ymir in her Titan form, carrying Historia, ride on his shoulders.5 The soldiers chase after them on horseback and Reiner is not fast enough to outrun them. When they begin attacking, Bertholdt calls for him to protect them and Reiner closes the Armored Titan's hands over Bertholdt and Eren, so they cannot be taken away. However, he does not count on Commander Erwin Smith leading a horde of Titans into him. Though he tries to charge through, the Armored Titan is overwhelmed and forced to a standstill due to the sheer numbers of Titans that grab on to him. Realizing that he will gradually be worn down, Reiner lifts his hands to bash away the Titans, though it exposes Bertholdt and Eren and ultimately allows Eren to be rescued. Unable to immediately chase after the fleeing soldiers, Reiner begins throwing Titans at the Scouts in order to stop them, apparently not caring if Eren is eaten.6 Gradually, he removes enough that the Armored Titan can begin moving again. In the middle of the fighting, Eren strikes one of the Titans and activates the Founding Titan that Reiner was searching for. Reiner charges at him, but Eren's outburst causes the Titans to focus their attacks on him and Bertholdt. The Armored Titan survives the battle and Reiner retreats to Wall Maria along with Bertholdt and Ymir. Twilight's Kingdom arc After drinking Zecora's potion for a third time, Twilight sees a vision of both the Armored Titan, and the Colossal Titan destroying a villiage. Reiner finally reveals his and Bertholdt's identity as the Armored and Colossal Titans in the season 4 finale. Reiner tells Twilight that they plan on handing her to Tirek, this results in a massive fight between Twilight Sparkle and The Armored Titan. Twilight blast Reiner with her lasers, but they have no effect on him whatsover. After struggling for a while Twilight Manges to get the Armored Titan in a hold, but just like with Eren Reiner singles to Bertholdt for assitence, and they mange to capture Twilight. Taking a break in the Everfree forest, Reiner is forced to transform again when both Tirek and the wonderbolts arrive earlier then expected. The Armored Titan flees the forest with Tirek and the Wonderbolts in hot pursuit.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Titans Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Non Ponies Category:Nine Titans